


Don't tear me down from all I need

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [55]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Let’s call the papers and tell them the news, Hikka. For the first time since we’ve gotten together I’ve actually managed to get up before you.” he joked. “You look nice when you sleep. It’s a shame you don’t do that more often.”





	Don't tear me down from all I need

**Title:** Don’t tear me down from all I need

 **Characters:** Yaotome Hikaru, Nakajima Yuto

 **Pairing:** Yaotome Hikaru/Nakajima Yuto

 **Rating:** G

 **Word count:** 1.642

 **Prompt:[408\. When stillness descends](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)**; [29 – Doing something sweet](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/10/30-days-otp-challenge.html)

 **N/A:** Written for the 30 day OTP challenge.

 

When Hikaru woke up that morning, he knew something was definitely off.

First he jumped up, checking the time on his phone and realizing it was eight thirty.

He panicked a little, before remembering that he didn’t have to go to work that morning; that realization, at the very least, calmed him down a little.

Still, it was weird; he always had troubles sleeping, and in the morning he woke up way earlier than that. He was pleased, but still confused.

The thing which most bugged him, though, was that Yuto wasn’t next to him.

As opposed to him, the younger seemed to have the ability to sleep just as much as he wanted to. There had been times, on their rare days off, when Hikaru had had to go to their bedroom and check if he was still alive.

He grabbed his phone again, to check whether he had sent him anything, when he heard a noise coming from the kitchen.

Too lazy to get up just yet, he choose to call him instead, hoping the younger had brought his phone with him.

“ _Hikka?”_ he picked up, sounding amused.

“Good morning.” the elder told him, his voice still heavy. “Why aren't you in bed with me?” he whined, rolling among the covers.

He heard Yuto chuckle at the other end of the phone, and the sound made him smile spontaneously.

“ _Let’s call the papers and tell them the news, Hikka. For the first time since we’ve gotten together I’ve actually managed to get up before you.”_ he joked. _“You look nice when you sleep. It’s a shame you don’t do that more often_.”

Hikaru’s smile deepened.

“I would’ve slept even longer if you had been here, I'm sure. Something must’ve clicked, tonight. Or I was especially tired, I don’t know.” he shrugged, as if Yuto could actually see him. “Why don’t you come back here? It’s so rare we get to spend the morning together. What are you doing?”

 _“I’ll be back in five minutes, tops. You just stay in bed and wait for me. I forbid you from getting up, try and relax for once._ ” he replied, evasive.

And Hikaru was still too drowsy to investigate.

“Fine, fine. As long as you promise you’ll bring coffee when you come back. Once I have that, I can spend the whole day in bed, as far as I'm concerned.”

Yuto laughed again, and again it felt like heaven to Hikaru’s ears.

_“I promise. Just wait for me.”_

To be true, Yuto kept his word. Barely five minutes had passed, that Hikaru heard him walk toward the bedroom.

When the younger opened the door, Hikaru opened his eyes wide in disbelief.

“Good morning.” Yuto told him, putting the tray he was carrying down on the nightstand and leaning toward the elder’s side of the bed to press a kiss on his lips. “Sleep looks good on you.” he informed him, smirking.

“Thanks.” Yaotome replied, automatically. “What’s going on there, Yutti?” he asked, eying the tray.

Yuto stood back up and shifted his weight, clearly uncomfortable.

“Well, I woke up over an hour ago, and I realized you were still sleeping. It took me a while to recover from the shock, but then I started thinking.” he shrugged. “It’s almost never happened before, so I thought I could do something nice to commemorate it. And breakfast in bed was the only thing that came to mind.” he sat down on the mattress, still looking troubled. “There’s a few things I should clarify, though. Of course you know I'm the worst cook on the planet, so there’s that. Besides, I did thing in a rush, because I was scared you were going to wake up any moment. And I didn’t do anything too complicated, just the basics.” he sighed. “So, that’s it I guess.” he murmured, then he grabbed the tray and put it down on the bed between them.

Hikaru smile grew even fonder as soon as his eyes laid on the tray.

The tamagoyaki looked somehow pale, the vegetables were slightly undercooked and the miso soup could’ve been thicker.

And he was sure he had never felt so eager to eat something in his entire life.

“You’re really something else, Nakajima Yuto.” he raised his eyes on his boyfriend, the smile still on his face. “Come here. Are you brave enough to eat it with me?” he joked, moving a little to the right to make room for the younger.

Yuto grimaced and went sitting next to him, his legs crossed.

“I don’t know. I mean, I’ve called my mother in panic and she explained to me how to do the stuff I didn’t even know where to begin with. I think I woke her up, also, but she’s been polite enough not to tell me.” he explained. “Rice should be safe, though. The rice cooker did everything on its own. So, worst case scenario, your breakfast is going to be rice and coffee. And I can go grab a few snacks from the kitchen so that you won’t starve.”

Hikaru laughed, shaking his head.

“There’s no way I'm not eating this, Yuto. I don’t care how it tastes.” he turned to kiss him quickly, then grabbed his chopsticks. “Well, I think I’ll give the eggs a chance.” he announced, and took a bite. He chewed on it longer than tamagoyaki required, keeping Yuto on edge.

“I can turn around and you can spit it in the napkin if you want.” the younger told him, discouraged.

In the end Hikaru swallowed, chuckling.

“It’s not bad.” he informed him, surprised. “I thought the colour was kind of funny, but the taste is nice.” he took another bite. “Not that I had any doubt, of course.” he added, smirking.

“No, of course not.” Yuto shook his head, then he started eating with his boyfriend, finding out Hikaru wasn’t just being polite.

He was nowhere close to be able to say he could cook, but at least the morning didn’t seem to be leading to a trip to the emergency room.

“So.” Hikaru said, after having tasted both the soup and the vegetables, giving his blessing to those too. “What was it that really triggered this? It doesn’t feel improvised.”

Yuto blushed and rushed to stuff his mouth full to give himself time to think.

When he finally swallowed, he raised his eyes on Hikaru.

“Well, it sort of came to me the way you... you know. Always take care of me.” he winced, uncomfortable. “Well, it was Ryosuke, really. Whenever I tell him something you did he goes on and on about how nice you are, or how romantic, or how kind.”

“As if Daiki didn’t spoil him twice as bad.” Hikaru intervened, shaking his head.

“Exactly what I usually tell you.” the younger confirmed. “But, still... he’s right, is he not? You always take care of everything without even thinking twice about it, and I just let you. You know I'm not one for gestures or...” he paused, struggling to find the words. “Let’s just say I'm not winning the “Boyfriend of the Year” award anytime soon.” he smirked. “I just wanted to do something nice, for once. Even though I know it doesn’t make up for everything you do.”

Hikaru stared at him for the longest while. Then, unexpectedly, he laughed.

“Oh, Yuto.” he exclaimed, taking the younger’s face in his hands and kissing him. “For someone so smart, you’re such an idiot sometimes.” he shook his head. “What do you think, that when we first got together I had somehow mistaken you for a teenage girl? I know you’re not one for romance or gestures, and I honestly don’t care. I do stuff for you because I like doing it. Because _I_ am one for the small things, for breakfast in bed and such.” he kissed him again. “I like taking care of you, Yuto, and I don’t need anything from you that you don’t want to give me. Even if you were to stop indulging me in my moments of romance, I’d deal with that too.”  he told him, smiling and caressing the younger’s face with the back of his hand.

“Well, I _wanted_ to do this.” Yuto admitted, pointing at the tray. “It actually feels satisfying. The look on your face when you realized I made breakfast... sort of felt nice.”

“See? That’s why I do it. It’s purely selfish. Making you happy nourishes my ego.” Hikaru joked, moving the tray to a side and bringing an arm around Yuto’s waist. “Let Yama-chan say whatever he wants. I may be nice and all, but you definitely did something to deserve it.”

Yuto chuckled, turning around in his arms and hiding his face in the crook of the elder’s neck, pressing a trail of light kisses alongside it.

“I'm not doing this again anytime soon.” he informed him then. “But next time you’re going to do something for me, I promise I’ll try and do my best to convey how lucky I actually feel to be with you.”

Again, Hikaru wanted to tell him it wasn’t necessary. He wanted to tell him that he knew him well enough to know without him having to do absolutely anything.

That he knew he loved him and cared for him just as much as Hikaru did, he just had a different way of showing it.

But there had been too many words already, and Hikaru felt so relaxed that he didn’t want to discuss it any further.

He kept his boyfriend tight against himself, relishing the moment when stillness descended and he could completely focus on the feeling of being together, just like that.

Moments like this one were truly all Hikaru needed from Yuto. They were all he needed to be truly happy.  


End file.
